Many proposals have been made for the assembling and erection of panels, for example panels which may be used in the construction of modular furniture, for partitions, for display cases and the like. However certain problems have been encountered. In many instances the cost is unnecessarily high because of the amount of work required in forming the parts, sub-assemblies and assemblies, while in other cases there have been restrictions as to relative heights which become difficult to compensate for, for example when a partition is to be erected on an uneven or sloping floor. Some of the previously proposed panel assemblies have required the formation of notches in the posts and this has had the dual effect of weakening the posts and limiting the degree to which a panel height may be adjusted with respect thereto. Furthermore, some of the previously proposed panel assemblies have not been sufficiently aesthetically pleasing to meet a wide range of requirements.